


Занятия в восемь тридцать были придуманы в Аду

by Kapitanessa



Series: Cage the Elephant [3]
Category: Cage The Elephant - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Drama & Romance, High School, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, School, Teacher-Student Relationship, almost original work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanessa/pseuds/Kapitanessa
Summary: Учёба. Работа. Перерыв на сон и смены два через два. Мэтт подходит совсем близко к границе реального и нереального, потому что он ведь не может в действительности понравиться своему учителю математики?





	Занятия в восемь тридцать были придуманы в Аду

Мэтту уже всю голову забили новостями о новом преподавателе математики. Ему даже не было до этого особого дела! Мисс Фиггс уволилась ещё месяц назад, и весь этот месяц они были вынуждены проводить уроки то в кабинете физики, то в кабинете литературы; и даже если никто из учащихся не сильно из-за этого расстраивался, школа пыталась исправить ситуацию в кратчайшие сроки. Вот только откуда все вокруг знали о новом учителе, ещё и самому Мэтту бесконечно об этом напоминали?

А так уж это было важно?

Откровенно говоря, всё, чего сейчас хотел Мэтт — это горячего чая, пиццы и поспать, в любой последовательности. Он снова поздно вернулся домой, отвратительно спал всю ночь и даже не приступал к домашнему заданию, которое в прошлый раз весьма неуверенно выдала Мисс Джеймсон, наставница местного хора. Вряд ли его вообще будут проверять в этот раз, как и в любой из предыдущих. Разумеется, Мэтт и не думал прогуливать занятия в школе: родители и старший брат Брэд приложили усилия, чтобы его не выперли из неё, и теперь всё, что от него требовалось — это закончить последний год и не провалить последние экзамены. Вот только Мэтт не был уверен, в какой конкретно момент его родителей перестала интересовать судьба сына: когда они развелись, или когда Мэтт начал приносить в дом хоть какие-то (не такие и плохие) деньги?

Новый учитель представился Мистером Дэниелом Тиченором и посчитал, что надеть в первый рабочий день костюм — хорошая идея. Тем временем у Мэтта всё сильнее закрывались глаза, а идея вздремнуть несколько минут становилась лишь ближе. Мистер Тиченор и сам выглядел так, будто недавно выпустился из колледжа (что он не постеснялся подтвердить для всего класса), так что тщетные попытки совместить учёбу и работу должны были быть хорошо ему знакомы.

— Подойди сюда, — кивнул Мистер Тиченор, когда Мэтту почти удалось скрыться в школьном коридоре. — Мэтт, правильно?

Мэтт кивнул.

— Чертовски сложно не спать на математике, правда, Мэтт? — Мистер Тиченор усмехнулся.

— Прошу прощения. Я не спал, я просто… Я работаю до самой ночи и ужасно сплю в последнее время. А математика иногда бывает такой непонятной, что глаза сами по себе закрываются. Но я слушаю вас, честно, — и, не дожидаясь никакого ответа, продолжил: — Можно уже идти? Меня друзья ждут.

Мэтт выскользнул из лап учительского внимания прежде, чем Мистер Тиченор успел опомниться.

На работе всё шло своим чередом. За то время, что Мэтт был на занятиях в школе, не успели придумать ни новый кофе, ни новую униформу для работников кофейни, так что он быстро кивнул напарнику Джареду и отправился переодеваться. В основные обязанности Мэтта входили приём и выдача заказов, с чем Мэтт, когда получалось оставить хоть немного настоящего хорошего настроения для работы, блестяще справлялся. Любая путаница ушла уже через две недели неполной занятости, и всё, что оставалось — это приветливо улыбаться, здороваться с посетителями и на человеческом языке общаться с Джаредом, который и делал большую часть напитков.

К концу дня поток посетителей в кофейне стремился к нулю, лишь изредка заходили те, кто в поздний час возвращался домой. Мэтт к этому времени не чувствовал даже собственных ног, не то что лица, улыбка с которого ещё долго не сходила после завершения смены. Помимо прочего, Мэтт успел обжечься, когда Джаред отошёл всего на пять минут, и теперь ожёг неприятно зудел и чесался. Возможно, именно поэтому его обязанностью было всего-то общаться с посетителями.

Джаред заканчивал мыть аппарат для приготовления молочных коктейлей, когда дверь в кофейню открылась и вошёл высокий парень. Было уже около половины одиннадцатого, и уж в это время никто не заказывал себе молочные коктейли.

— Здравствуйте, что будете заказывать? — на автомате произнёс Мэтт, ни секунды не раздумывая. И лишь разглядев лицо, негромко добавил: — Мистер Тиченор.

— И тебе привет, — Мистер Тиченор даже улыбнулся. — Сделаешь латте с собой? У самого глаза закрываются.

— Один латте, я понял. — Мэтт быстро вбил заказ в компьютер, и Джаред направился к кофемашине. Отчего-то он решил поинтересоваться, раз никого больше в кофейне не было: — Работа в школе не такая уж и лёгкая?

— Первый день, столько всего свалилось. Мне на радостях решили отдать все классы старшей школы, что были, и даже те, что с углублённым изучением, — он тяжело вздохнул. — И если у вас нечего особо рассказывать, то там просто так не отвертишься. Голова кругом.

Мэтт постарался как можно более понимающе кивнуть. У него и самого иногда от школы голова была квадратной, а ведь он приходил в неё к восьми тридцати и уходил, не имея никаких намерений возвращаться, ровно в половину третьего. Он ещё какое-то время смотрел на Мистера Тиченора, почти разглядывая его поближе, даже если получалось убедить себя, что он просто ждёт Джареда и латте. Мэтт быстро написал на стакане «Мистер Тиченор» — потому что такими были правила — и отдал заказ, чтобы увидеть, как сам Мистер Тиченор читает надпись и улыбается, будто бы думая про себя: «Ты больше никогда не будешь просто Дэниелом, чувак».

Уже собираясь уходить, Мистер Тиченор задержался в дверях и спросил:

— Так это здесь ты работаешь? — Мэтт кивнул. — До самой ночи?

— Два через два, — пояснил Мэтт. — Я на половине ставки.

— Не опаздывай завтра на первую математику, — Мистер Тиченор ушёл, улыбнувшись.

Мэтта хватило только на то, чтобы совсем неслышно выругаться. Для чего эта страна ставила им занятия в восемь тридцать утра? Кому и что она пыталась доказать? Просыпаться к этому времени каждый раз казалось Мэтту за гранью человеческих возможностей, и каждый раз он побеждал, проснувшись. Джаред расспрашивал его о случившимся до самого конца смены в одиннадцать после полудня (даже звучало ужасно), поэтому с закрытием кофейни они задержались. За оставшиеся двадцать пять минут они помыли всё оборудование и были несказанно рады, когда новых посетителей не оказалось.

Мэтт вернулся домой в половину двенадцатого. Сил не нашлось даже на душ, так что он поужинал тем, что подвернулось под руку (кажется, это была паста) и рухнул спать.

Казалось, целая жизнь и лучшие её годы проходили мимо. Он работал, потому что им постоянно не хватало денег, и совмещал это с учёбой, потому что владелица кофейни любезно согласилась официально устроить несовершеннолетнего на работу после занятий в школе. Их много таких в ней работало: частично из-за того, что в работе они были неприхотливы, а частично из-за того, что в них ещё хватало сил улыбаться посетителям. Вот только Мэтт уже не чувствовал в себе никаких сил. Он плохо представлял, почему окружение ожидало от него благодарности за то, что не упрекало его после редких жалоб на титаническую усталость.

Что он должен был сделать? Заткнуться?

Первый урок с каждым днём становился всё хуже. Даже Мистер Тиченор, создающий впечатление в целом очень приятного и открытого молодого человека, не смог бы ничего изменить. Даже если учитывать, что Мэтт разбирался в математике на среднем уровне по школе, интереснее уроки не становились.

После каждой своей смены он не чувствовал ног весь следующий день, и иногда его за углом поджидал ещё один день на работе, находить плюсы в которой становилось всё сложнее. Главным плюсом всегда был и в любой ситуации остался бы тот незатейливый факт, что ему за эту работу платили, и платили довольно неплохо, как для скромных запросов Мэтта. К тому же, работа была несложная и концентрировалась на людях, а не, скажем, на уборке отходов производства на каком-нибудь заводе. Каждый день он встречался с представителями и представительницами среднего класса, и они, по большей части, даже были с ним вежливыми. Но это была работа, которую он пытался тащить через жизнь на своей спине.

— Не против, если опять задержу тебя? — поинтересовался Мистер Тиченор, когда Мэтт сдавал тест, призванный на первых порах оценить его познания в математике. Мэтт даже старался.

Он кивнул друзьям, чтобы уходили без него, и, забросив рюкзак на плечо, подошёл к учительскому столу. Мистер Тиченор как-то рассеяно перебирал полученные от учеников тесты, а про себя, должно быть, ужасался тому, что всё это предстоит проверить до следующего занятия. На нём уже не было костюма, только джинсы и рубашка, по всей видимости, торжественная часть закончилась вместе с попыткой произвести хорошее впечатление.

— Вам помочь? — неожиданно для себя самого предложил Мэтт и кивнул на несколько внушительных стопок с тестами.

— Что? Не говори глупостей, — после чего добавил, почти шёпотом: — Попрошу кого-нибудь из профильного класса.

Мэтт смотрел прямо перед собой, на Мистера Тиченора, и не имел ни малейшего понятия, что сейчас должно произойти. Ему выдадут отдельное задание? Всё-таки попросят помочь с проверкой тестов? Выпросят бесплатный кофе взамен на хорошие оценки? Дальше этой мысли не хотелось и думать. Сегодня снова нужно было идти на работу, однако и об этом Мэтт старался не вспоминать. Иногда, даже на работе, его мозг отключался, и в отдельные счастливые дни ему удавалось работать в таком состоянии целый день; так что он приходил в себя ближе к одиннадцати, прощался с Джаредом или Ником, закрывал смену и неторопливо шагал домой по ночному городу, чтобы в конце концов оказаться в душе или хотя бы в своей кровати.

Но сейчас он смотрел на Мистера Тиченора каким-то особым, не слишком понимающим своей роли в открывающейся сцене взглядом, и всё-таки спросил, изо всех сил сдерживая рвущуюся наружу дежурную улыбку парня за стойкой в кофейне:

— Вы только колледж закончили, да?

— Как-то так и есть, — отозвался Мистер Тиченор. — Работы в городе не то чтобы много, а образование я ведь для чего-то получал.

— Чувствую, мне образование не светит, — Мэтт всё же улыбнулся, но как-то грустно. — Меня чуть не перевели в школу для трудных подростков пару лет назад, вы знали? Забавно бы получилось, ха-ха… Зато из футбольной команды всё-таки выперли, и это досадно.

— Что же ты натворил?

— Мама считает, это из-за того, что я воровал в магазинах. Папа считает, что это бог пытался наставить меня на путь истинный, и поэтому дал мне бейсбольную биту, чтобы я отметелил кое-какого парня, но до этого, кажется, так и не дошло. Старший брат говорит, что школа хотела избавиться от меня, потому что ничего толкового я из себя не представлял, а значит, был нахлебником.

— А как считаешь ты? — лицо Мистера Тиченора даже не дрогнуло.

— Кажется, всё пошло наперекосяк, когда кое-какой парень начал кричать после первого же удара по нему. Очень длинная история. — Мэтт тряхнул головой, будто бы приходя в себя. Волосы упали на глаза. — В любом случае, это же было давно, правда? Зайдёте сегодня за кофе?

— Как закончу дела в школе.

Мэтт утвердительно кивнул в ответ и покинул кабинет математики.

В тот день Мистер Тиченор и правда снова заглянул в кофейню, только не так поздно. В ней как раз было не протолкнуться из-за того, что все заканчивали работать примерно в одно и то же время, а после работы имели привычку покупать по пути домой кофе. Он выглядел уставшим, с растрёпанными волосами, падающими на лицо, и со следами красной пасты даже на щеках. Мэтту оказалось не слишком удобно выкрикивать его имя на всю кофейню, так что он снова написал на стакане «Мистер Тиченор» и на одном дыхании выпалил «Дэниел», про себя лишь удивляясь, как странно это звучит в контексте их знакомства.

Так продолжалось около месяца. Мэтт по-прежнему работал в кофейне два через два и до одиннадцати часов вечера, иногда болтал с Мистером Тиченором после занятий, которые проходили три раза в неделю. «Мы ведь даже не профильный класс», — возмущались его одноклассницы, и Мэтт, быть может, немного разделял их недовольство. Иногда Мистер Тиченор сам заглядывал к нему в кофейню, порой угадывал момент, когда в ней никого не оказывалось, и они снова недолго разговаривали.

В один момент Мэтт поймал себя на мысли, что будто бы специально ищет встречи с ним. Почти нарочно. Словно ожидая, когда он войдёт в двери кофейни или когда придёт очередь урока математики. Но даже обдумав эту мысль, не нашёл в ней ничего такого. Не будь Мистер Тиченор его учителем, а, скажем, просто Дэниелом, они запросто могли оказаться в одной компании, с той небольшой разницей в возрасте, что между ними была. Иногда и вовсе удавалось отбросить ненужные формальности, и оставалось только неуверенное, но приевшееся «Мистер Тиченор», повисающее в воздухе.

Сложно было отрицать, что Мистер Тиченор нравился ему, как человек. У них было больше общих тем для разговора, чем могло показаться сначала, и сам Мистер Тиченор был очень добр к нему. Поначалу такое внимание конкретно к себе очень смущало, но Мэтт свыкся с этим и просто перестал обращать внимание. А ещё Мистер Тиченор был до ужаса простым, самым обычным парнем, каких доводилось встречать каждый день. Он выбегал курить за территорию школы вместе с некоторыми старшеклассниками, иногда на уроках закатывал рукава и делал вид, что никто в классе не разглядывал его татуировки, просил учащихся помогать ему с проверкой тестов после занятий и совсем тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, жаловался Мэтту на учеников, которые прекратили даже пытаться что-то понять. Мэтт не мог на это не улыбаться.

Бывало, Мэтт размышлял, каким именно образом ему лучше навязаться Мистеру Тиченору. Он смотрел на крышку стакана и примерял, как туда лучше вместить просьбу о встрече, и обычно это не занимало много времени, потому что всегда были посетители, и всегда был кофе, который они хотели получить.

В один такой день, когда Мэтт уже считал минуты до окончания смены и пересчитывал выручку в кассе, а Ник помыл всё, кроме основной кофемашины, Мистер Тиченор зашёл в кофейню и заказал то, что они ещё могли приготовить — американо. Они перебросились парой фраз о предстоящем выходном дне, после чего Мистер Тиченор, словно нервничая, протянул Мэтту бумажку.

_«ты же не хочешь вопросов от напарника?  
я знаю, что это против правил, но, может, сходим завтра куда-нибудь?» _

Ниже был номер телефона.

Вопросов у Мэтта возникло так много, что он не смог выбрать подходящий. Его била мелкая дрожь, а глаза неуверенно бегали по строчкам, выискивая слово, которое он мог пропустить, но не сделал этого. На несколько секунд его лицо приняло довольно характерное выражение, которое можно было бы определить как «вы ведь знаете, что мне ещё нет восемнадцати, мистер?» Он глупо смотрел на Мистера Тиченора, не зная, что и ответить, и нужно ли вообще что-то отвечать. И во всей ситуации больше всего сбивало с толку то, что Мистер Тиченор выглядел, как и всегда, спокойным.

Мэтт буквально выхватил из рук напарника чёрный фломастер и быстро нацарапал на крышке стакана:

_«ок позвоню после обеда»_

Мистер Тиченор ушёл из кофейни чрезвычайно довольный собой, так и не услышав тяжёлого дыхания Мэтта.

— Классно, правда, что нам уже отдали деньги за отработанную неделю? — произнёс Мэтт, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному.

— Ну да, а что? — отозвался Ник.

Мэтт в очередной раз не мог уснуть ночью. Его беспокоило слишком много вещей: предстоящий тест по истории (не так уж он был в ней хорош), напряжённая, но почти привычная атмосфера в семье, подкрадывающиеся всё ближе выпускные экзамены, но больше, конечно, Мистер Тиченор. Что ему вообще было нужно? Из того, что Мэтт всё же мог предположить, ни один вариант не укладывался в голове. Были и варианты, о которых Мэтт и подумать боялся, потому что после этого выгнать их из мыслей было не самой простой задачей. Он перебирал причины записки, которая лежала измятой в кармане джинс, так долго, что всё-таки уснул.

Звонок Мистеру Тиченору пришёлся ровно на два часа после полудня. Мэтт не слишком понимал, почему встреча по умолчанию должна была проходить вечером, но по счастливому стечению обстоятельств он к этому времени только проснулся и звонил, ещё находясь в постели.

— Здравствуйте, это Мэтт, — он едва разбирал собственные слова. — Вы говорили, что можем встретиться сегодня. Предложение ещё в силе?

— Привет, да, если ты не против.

— Что вы имели в виду под «это против правил»?

— Может, обсудим при встрече?

«Ну конечно, — тут же мелькнуло в голове Мэтта. — Это совсем не телефонный разговор, а ещё нас наверняка прослушивает ФБР. Так всегда и случается, верно?» Вслух он ничего не сказал.

На улице была уже настоящая зима, так что Мэтт кутался в тёплую куртку и шарф у входа в кинотеатр, ожидая Мистера Тиченора, и размышлял о том, можно ли было считать их друзьями. Должно быть, они были скорее приятелями, потому что представить Мистера Тиченора, который покупает на вечер пиво, чтобы они смогли смотреть футбол вместе, получалось не очень хорошо. Но всё же довольно приятно. На улице лежал снег и стояли голые деревья, а Мэтт бессильно оглядывался по сторонам, стараясь не смотреть на покрасневшие от холода руки.

Мэтт не был уверен в том, что чувствовал к Мистеру Тиченору; ведь по большей части это было не столько ощущение старшего товарища поблизости, сколько желание заменить кем-то ролевую фигуру в своей жизни, смешанное с чем-то ещё. Он не видел в нём пример для подражания в привычном смысле этой фразы, тем не менее, оказывалось, что всё, что делал Мэтт, он делал, чтобы Мистер Тиченор увидел это. Возможно, это было не очень здоровым. Он так сильно хотел внимания к себе, что, получив его от Мистера Тиченора, готов был вывалить на него буквально всё своё добро. Уже не нужно было ничего скрывать, потому что Мистер Тиченор ни за что бы не пожаловался его семье; и не нужно было быть кем-то, кроме себя, чтобы завоевать расположение. Это ощущение кружило голову и сбивало с ног. А ещё Мистер Тиченор проявлял внимание к нему, что бы это самое внимание ни значило. И хоть внимание было безусловно приятным, получаемым от человека, которому Мэтт крайне симпатизировал, оно было почти смущающим в такие вот моменты. Когда Мэтт так глупо стоял и ждал Мистера Тиченора у кинотеатра.

Если бы в Мэтте хватило самоотверженности, он бы обязательно поговорил об этом с ним.

Знакомая высокая фигура появилась в поле зрения незадолго до начала сеанса, на который они собирались. Мистер Тиченор быстро завёл Мэтта в холл, должно быть, только силой сдерживая себя, чтобы не прочитать лекцию о том, что нельзя просто так стоять на улице рядом с отапливаемым помещением.

— А мы не опоздаем? — Мэтт не знал, почему решил спросить именно об этом.

— Билеты уже у меня. Не все в этом мире спят до двух часов. — Мистер Тиченор быстро глянул на часы. — У нас ещё есть время до начала. Наверное, хочешь что-то спросить?

— Вас догадливости в колледже научили? — выпалил Мэтт, так и не подумав, что же говорит. Он здорово замёрз и из-за этого был немного раздражён, но всё же смог взять себя руки и тряхнул головой, словно отметая произнесённые слова. — Нет, не слушайте, вообще не это. Может, я хотел бы спросить, что это всё должно значить? Всё происходящее, в совокупности.

Мимо проходили люди, как и они, пришедшие на премьеру нового «Человека-Паука». Среди собравшихся хватало детей и подростков, будто бы целыми классами выбравшихся из своих школ. И при этом Мистер Тиченор, не знающий, что и ответить, так забавно смотрелся на их фоне, точно воспитатель в детском саду. Мэтт не сдвинулся с места, смотрел пронзительно и ровно в чужое лицо, перебирал в голове возможные ответы и бегло придумывал к ним новые вопросы.

«Мы просто пришли в кино»? Но почему именно с ним, с Мэттом?  
«Не люблю сидеть дома по выходным»? Но почему именно с ним, с Мэттом?  
«Люблю фильмы от “Марвел”»? Но почему именно с ним, с Мэттом?  
«Мы успели найти общий язык»? Но почему именно с ним?

С Мэттом.

Мэтт и сам не знал ответа на последний вопрос.

Вместо этого Мистер Тиченор спросил:

— Я ведь нравлюсь тебе? — и добавил для лишней убедительности: — В самом непосредственном смысле.

Мэтт хлопал абсолютно пустыми глазами, смотрел на Мистера Тиченора с видом человека, которого облили ледяной водой, и не мог придумать ни одного звука, чтобы ответить. Он не мог придумать даже мысли, которая могла бы уложиться в голове. Мистер Тиченор не мог не нравиться по той простой причине, что Мэтт проводил с ним необычно много времени в последнее время. Даже сейчас, это ведь Мистер Тиченор позвал его в кино, разве нет? Какой ответ от него ожидался? «Да, нравитесь» или «Нет, вы что, поехавший?» Мэтт разрывался между ними.

— Поцелуй меня, если я нравлюсь тебе, — и прозвучало это так непривычно-холодно, подобно вызову.

Мистер Тиченор стоял, со всех сторон окружённый людьми, абсолютно невозмутимый и держал руки в карманах. Словно это была обычная для него ситуация. Словно он даже не старался. Но Мэтт смотрел на него, и тяжелее всего было понять, что он чувствует к Мистеру Тиченору. Это были те самые странные мысли, о которых, казалось, лучше не думать. И теперь, когда сам Мистер Тиченор не столько просил, сколько _предлагал_ поцеловать его, всё совсем запуталось.

Возможно, Мэтт и правда, по-настоящему искал общества Мистера Тиченора, лишней возможности оказаться рядом, каждый раз сопротивлялся желанию остаться и продолжить разговор. Возможно, все эти глупые подозрения были самой настоящей правдой, но он ещё не настолько сошёл с ума, чтобы целовать своего учителя. С ним по-прежнему было всё в порядке. Как и многие годы до этого.

_Совершенно в порядке._

А вот целовать, даже Мистера Тиченора, даже если он сам специально всё ведёт к этому, даже если этого, наверное, всё же хочется — разве это не ненормально? Мэтт довольно неплохо оперировал этими понятиями.

В момент, когда Мистер Тиченор уже собирался обойти Мэтта и зайти в зал вслед за остальными зрителями (будто бы делая вид, что ничего только что не случилось), Мэтт сделал твёрдый шаг навстречу и протянул замёрзшие руки к воротнику пальто. Ему даже пришлось встать на носочки ради этого поцелуя. Ему ведь никогда прежде не приходилось вставать на носочки. Он целовал Мистера Тиченора, такого высокого и в один момент охладевшего к нему, ведущего себя совсем странно, но в то же время отвечающего на поцелуй, неторопливый и мягкий, и притягивающего Мэтта к себе только ближе.

Они могли бы походить на винтажную любовную открытку, и люди шли мимо, иногда оборачиваясь. Мэтт чувствовал дрожь во всём теле, боролся с нежеланием стоять на одном месте и тонул в объятьях, потому что Мистер Тиченор, чёрт возьми, действительно обнимал его. У него просто не осталось лишних слов.

— Ну вот, теперь меня выпрут из школы, — было первым, что сказал Мистер Тиченор, когда поцелуй закончился, усмехнувшись.

Он выглядел смягчившимся, как будто Снежная Королева всё же вытащила льдинку из его сердца. Казалось, он и сам не рассчитывал, что так поведёт себя, что вообще будет провоцировать Мэтта или утверждать, что тот что-то чувствует по отношению к нему. Всё пошло не по плану, и никто из них не был к этому готов.

Какое-то время они ещё стояли, стараясь прийти в себя, в холле кинотеатра и поглядывали на время, почти убеждаясь, что оно всё ещё существует. Мэтт не верил в произошедшее так сильно, что на секунду показалось, будто ничего и не случилось. Но всё лицо отчего-то горело, а руки ходили ходуном, пропуская через себя разряды электричества. Мэтт потянул за рукав пальто, уводя Мистера Тиченора в сторону зрительских залов, когда за спиной раздались знакомые голоса:

— Мистер Тиченор! Добрый вечер!

И последовавшее за ними тихое:

— Вот же чёрт.

Мэтт подкоркой почувствовал неладное, отпустил рукав пальто и сделал несколько широких шагов в сторону зала, будто его никогда и не было рядом с Мистером Тиченором. Пока он старательно смотрел в любую другую сторону, до него доносились голоса одноклассников, которые никак не могли поверить, что их учителю математики тоже нравится «Человек-Паук»; Мэтт стоял, чувствуя растекающийся по телу стыд, который неотвратимо доберётся и до мыслей, и до слов, что ещё предстояло сказать. Он вслушивался в разговор, вылавливая собственное имя или хотя бы намёк на него, ведь не нужно было обладать учёной степенью, чтобы понять, что связь с учеником, ко всему прочему, несовершеннолетним, не окажется незамеченной руководством или даже полицией.

Когда все знакомые оказались в зале, Мистер Тиченор подхватил Мэтта под локоть и провёл в уже закрывающиеся двери зрительского зала.

Молчать пришлось полтора часа. Мэтт не был тем парнем, который приходил в кино поговорить с другом, поболтать по телефону или шелестеть пачкой чипсов. И из-за этого, когда мультфильм закончился, он почти закипал. Мистер Тиченор, к тому же, тоже ничего не говорил и выглядел вполне спокойным, словно всё обернулось наилучшим для него образом. Мэтт не мог усидеть на месте, и уж «Человек-Паук» интересовал его в самую последнюю очередь.

Это можно было считать свиданием? Значило ли это, на сто процентов, что он тоже нравится Мистеру Тиченору? Можно ли было теперь называть его просто Дэниелом? А что он скажет Брэду?!

К концу сеанса нервы начинали совсем сдавать, до той степени, что неконтролируемое желание покинуть кинотеатр и выйти на свежий воздух опасно перевешивало здравый смысл. Мэтт слабо коснулся чужой руки, почти не нарочно, и после этого почувствовал руку Мистера Тиченора на своём бедре. Тот опустился в кресле чуть ниже, наклонился совсем близко и уже собирался что-то прошептать, как передумал. У Мэтта едва сердце не остановилось. Он не мог поверить, что это правда происходит с ним, потому что даже собственное воображение не было на такое способно. И он умирал от желания задать хотя бы один вопрос.

Стоило отойти на расстояние сотни ярдов от кинотеатра, где любые встречи со знакомыми были бы исключительно случайными, а Мистер Тиченор поспешил закурить, как Мэтт спросил:

— Я ведь тоже вам нравлюсь?

— А мне казалось, ты спросишь что-нибудь про Человека-Паука, — он издал тихий смешок. — Ты знаешь, какие проблемы сможет вызвать мой ответ, _особенно_ если он будет правдивым?

— И тогда он будет положительным? — Мистер Тиченор ничего не ответил. — Поцелуете меня?

Они замедлили шаг, достаточно для того, чтобы Мэтт начал осознавать, что же он творит. Но Мистер Тиченор, ни секунды не раздумывая, наклонился для поцелуя, и только обнявшие его руки позволили Мэтту устоять на ногах. Это было так странно. Нереально. У Мэтта был один шум в голове и ощущение горячего лица под кончиками пальцев. Рука Мистера Тиченора переместилась на затылок, забралась в волосы и притянула Мэтта ещё ближе. По крайней мере, Мистер Тиченор не сходил с ума от происходящего, потому что он целовал Мэтта так размеренно и спокойно, что от этого ощущения едва не кружилась голова.

Темнело на улице рано. Они шли под светом уличных фонарей до дома Мэтта, потому что тот жил поблизости, и молчали, не найдя тех самых идеальных слов, которые быстро и безболезненно могли бы всё прояснить. Но он правда нравился Мистеру Тиченору, как и сам Мистер Тиченор ему, и само это осознание не оставляло ни на секунду. Приходилось заглушать обилие мыслей в голове только ради того, чтобы они не вышли из-под контроля.

На улице было немноголюдно, к тому же, слишком малое количество старшеклассников и старшеклассниц жило в этом районе, чтобы узнать их. Теперь это было важным. Первый раз поцеловаться на виду у всех, в кинотеатре, даже не думая о том, что их кто-то увидит, чтобы после этого понять, как на самом деле это было глупо.

— Даже не пригласите меня к себе на ночь? — Мэтт хитро улыбнулся.

— Ты ведь знаешь, чем взрослые, которые гипотетически нравятся друг другу, занимаются ночью после таких предложений? Ты не сможешь за счёт этого ничего мне доказать, — отрезал Мистер Тиченор. — И да, умничать меня как раз в колледже научили.

— «Доказать» в том смысле, что я пытаюсь самоутвердиться за счёт секса со своим учителем?

— И чтобы потом было что вспомнить о юности, — он укоряюще склонил голову на бок. — И даже не думай трепаться об этом, тем более своей семье. Я не хочу отсидеть срок, потому что ты захотел похвастаться. Уже можешь говорить, что я неправильного о тебе мнения.

— Не то чтобы неправильного… — Мэтт попытался рассмеяться, но получилось плохо.

Со временем желание хотя бы словом обмолвиться о Мистере Тиченоре настолько переполнило Мэтта, что тот практически трещал по швам. И если дома он действительно не мог любым образом упомянуть о своих отношениях по той простой причине, что Мистер Тиченор был мужчиной; то на работе, где ни Ник, ни Джаред не знали о личности Мистера Тиченора ничего особенного, болтать нельзя было уже потому, что тот покупал у них кофе почти ежедневно. Но они разговаривали в кофейне всё так же непринуждённо, как простые знакомые, и это никогда не вызывало подозрений.

Мистер Тиченор целовал его после работы, когда они поздно ночью возвращались домой, и от этого, как и в самый первый раз, дрожали колени. Они обнимались у него дома перед телевизором, разговаривали обо всём на свете так долго, что иногда Мэтт забывал возвращаться домой, и приходилось звонить Брэду. Мэтту казалось, что он слишком сильно тонул во всём этом, засыпал в объятьях и ловил на себе взгляды Мистера Тиченора, от которых даже на уроке становилось жарко. Но последнее было в большей степени баловством. 

А иногда Мистер Тиченор был до ужаса взрослым и до жути учителем. Но Мэтт уже не мог ничего с собой поделать, ведь соблазн получать поцелуи от парня, который с каждым днём нравился всё сильнее, всегда побежал. И никогда их отношения не выходили за установленные рамки.

_Это было реальностью._

Так странно было осознавать тот факт, что собственный учитель действительно запал на тебя, так просто и по-подростковому. Почти бездушно. Так странно было скользить руками по чужому телу, забираться пальцами под рубашку (каких у Мистера Тиченора с каждым днём обнаруживалось всё больше), чувствовать жёсткую щетину подбородком и стонать от одних поцелуев вне зависимости от того, чем они заканчивались. Они никогда не заканчивались сексом. Мэтт не слишком волновался по этому поводу, хоть и возбуждался каждый раз, когда Мистер Тиченор нависал сверху, стоило им оказаться в одной кровати, просто от осознания происходящего. Но они целовались, порой так долго, что сдерживаться становилось сложно не только Мэтту, и всё прекращалось.

— И всё из-за того, что я ещё несовершеннолетний, или просто из-за меня боитесь? — спросил у него Мэтт как-то раз.

Они сидели на крыльце дома Мистера Тиченора; Мэтт смотрел, как он курит, словно пытаясь прийти в себя после того, как всё в очередной раз закончилось слишком вовремя, так и не вызвав проблем. У Мэтта внутри всё горело, и он так же вышел остыть, лишь накинув на плечи куртку.

— Глупо говорить, что ты ещё маленький. Может, я боюсь того, о чём ты думаешь на самом деле. — Мистер Тиченор выпустил изо рта облачко сигаретного дыма.

— Неужели не верите, что у меня получается совсем всё рассказывать? — Мэтт тихо рассмеялся. — Иногда я даже думаю, когда же вы начнёте подозревать меня во вранье.

— А должен?

— Могу начать врать, если хотите. Начну с того, что мне пора собираться домой.

— Я надеялся, ты останешься… — начал было Мистер Тиченор, но быстро осёкся, в то же время осознавая, что уже успел сказать. И спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Чем ближе Мэтту доводилось узнавать Мистера Тиченора, тем сложнее было в той же степени показывать себя. Бывало, он так сильно уставал на работе, что даже на разговоры не хватало слов. Не хотелось прикосновений, не хотелось порой даже видеть Мистера Тиченора, потому что тело само по себе, отдельно от воли и желаний Мэтта, начинало разговор. Совсем редко, но приходилось спать на первом уроке математики, всё ещё местами загадочной и неизведанной, и приходилось после этого оправдываться перед Мистером Тиченором, совсем по-человечески и не пряча синяков под глазами.

Мэтт словно упал из одного цикла в другой, нарушаемый Мистером Тиченором, но всё с тем же ощущением, что вся жизнь расписана до секунды. Это было странное чувство, накатывающее, как правило, в воскресенье утром, когда он просыпался дома у Мистера Тиченора и с удивлением обнаруживал в собственном распоряжении несколько свободных часов. И случалось, что он выбирался с Брэдом куда-то, пытался отвлечься от всего привычного и въевшегося в подкорку, тем не менее, даже кофе не получалось выпить спокойно. И уж тем более нельзя было ничего говорить Брэду.

После занятий в свободные от работы дни Мэтт забегал в кабинет математики, где Мистер Тиченор, бывало, закрывался, чтобы проверить собранные на уроках тесты. И обычно Мэтт слышал:

— Если у тебя нет по этому поводу сдвига по фазе, то можешь перестать называть меня «Мистером Тиченором», — прочитав в глазах Мэтта немой вопрос, он пояснял: — Это всё ещё странно, всю свою жизнь я был просто Дэниелом или Тичем.

— Но ведь если я перестану вас так называть, отношения с обычным Дэниелом резко перестанут быть такими уж секретными.

Эти отношения оказались самым большим секретом в жизни Мэтта. Особенно на фоне того, что все прочие тайны уже давно стали достоянием общественности. В жизни случалось всякое, и не из всего удавалось выпутаться, но он держался за эту тайну так крепко, насколько хватало сил. И, возможно, каждый раз немного умирал, когда смотрел на Мистера Тиченора на занятиях, не имея возможности даже сказать что-то личное. Личным в какой-то момент стало всё, о чём они говорили, и даже обсуждения школы неустанно соскальзывали с темы. Мэтт только удивлялся, неужели с ним правда было интересно говорить? Удивлялся без напускной самоуверенности, но по-настоящему, вне зависимости от того, сказывалась ли разница в их положениях в обществе, или нет. В конце концов, Мистер Тиченор не был самым глупым учителем в Штатах.

Должно быть, впервые за долгое время Мэтту хотелось кричать о своей жизни так громко, насколько хватило бы голоса. Он позволял себе каждый раз не задумываться о причинах этого желания, ведь в противном случае итог непременно сошёлся бы на словах Мистера Тиченора о самоутверждении. Он был прав, и это было неприятным уколом в собственную позицию.

И даже если было сложно в этом признаться, Мэтт по-настоящему влюбился в него, как влюбился в их тайные встречи, прогулки после работы, вечера, проведённые в доме Мистера Тиченора, в любой совместный миг, которых никогда не бывало достаточно. Мэтт хватался за них как хватают ртом свежий воздух после длительного заточения. О, Мэтт обожал сравнения и метафоры.

Вот только в один день, стоило Мэтту проскользнуть в кабинет математики, когда свет в коридорах уже погас, Мистер Тиченор даже не оторвал взгляда от бумаг на столе. Его волосы падали на лицо и даже убранные на голову очки не помогали; он закатил рукава, так что были видны татуировки на руках, из раза в раз наводящие Мэтта на самые разные мысли. Он подошёл к столу и присел на край ближайшей парты, разумно решив не отвлекать от важных дел. И вместо привычного приветствия услышал глухое и отдалённое:

— Наверное, с этим правда пора завязывать.

— Завязывать? — непонимающе переспросил Мэтт.

— С тобой… И со мной.

Мистер Тиченор говорил ещё что-то. Были слова о работе и о личной жизни, о самом Мэтте, который вынудил его поддаться, потому что не поддаться Мэтту было невозможно, и о будущем, потому что если с такой точки зрения смотреть объективно, то никакого будущего быть не могло.

— Как минимум, в ближайшее время, — добавил Мистер Тиченор.

После этого разговора Мэтт пошёл на школьный стадион и от начала до конца наблюдал за тренировкой бейсбольной команды. Он знал в этой команде кое-кого. И знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы этот парень в итоге заметил Мэтта, глядящего так пристально, что пришлось звать тренера. Вот только тренер был бессилен.

Мэтта признали неопасным, и он не мог об этом не знать.

Мэтту Шульцу было разрешено не посещать занятия физической культурой после того, как извечное перекладывание спортивного инвентаря подальше от него порядком всех утомило. В конце разбирательств Мэтта признали находившимся в состоянии шока, а парень из бейсбольной команды больше не выдвигал обвинений. Вот только проблема, по мнению самого Мэтта, просто не могла быть в нём самом. Проблема была в абсолютной нереальности происходящего — в том, что Мэтт всегда мечтал проверить на прочность.

Как далеко он смог бы зайти? Действительно ли кипяток был таким же горячим, как все вокруг говорили? Оставлял ожоги? Насколько реальным оказался бы парень, которого он избивал бейсбольной битой? А наказание? Существовало ли наказание вообще?

В один момент эти мысли стали слишком навязчивыми и вытеснили все прочие. Он пробрался на тренировку бейсбольной команды, и когда все уже выдвинулись к раздевалке, схватил биту среди оставленного на земле спортивного инвентаря. Было много криков и много синяков. А реальность всё же оказалась прочнее.

Особенно теперь, месяцы спустя, все воспоминания казались поддельными. Это не мог быть он и не могли быть его проблемы. Он уже не помнил случившегося в подробностях, которые имели место быть, и из-за этого граница реальности только стиралась. Возможно, это и было основной проблемой Мэтта. Он смотрел на тренировку бейсбольной команды, размышляя о том, насколько в целом, в совокупности, во всех моментах реальна его жизнь. Такого ведь просто не могло быть, чтобы учитель математики уловил ту крохотную частицу симпатии, которая упорно бросалась в глаза всем сторонним наблюдателям, и обернул её в свою пользу. Не могло быть такого, чтобы и Мистер Тиченор что-то чувствовал к нему, потому что Мэтт всегда был слишком самим собой.

Ему просто показалось.

И разве так можно, запросто, не раздумывая, целовать кого-то, касаться, задавать странные вопросы и не бояться услышать смех в ответ, намеренно искать встречи и не быть за это осуждённым, и снова целовать?

Он звонил Мистеру Тиченору, но ему ни разу не ответили. И Мэтт не хотел показаться каким-то странным придурком, поэтому больше не приходил к его дому. Одноклассники спрашивали, всё ли у них хорошо, и Мэтт рутинно отшучивался, что никаких «их» не существовало, а такие шутки всегда поднимали окружающим настроение. Или это тоже было неправдой?

Мэтт жил, учился и работал в таком состоянии ещё около месяца. Он улыбался покупателям, помогал Джареду и Нику готовить напитки, вставал рано утром в школу, писал под сотню проверочных тестов в день, вечерами болтал с Брэдом обо всём на свете и почти догадывался, что с ним не всё в порядке. Не с кем было обсудить Мистера Тиченора, его приветливость, вопреки всему оставшуюся на уроках, и фразы, которые он больше не говорил Мэтту после того, как урок заканчивался. Всё это бурлило внутри, а мысли не давали спать по ночам. Не было ни походов в кино, ни доставки пиццы в дом Мистера Тиченора, ни совместной проверки домашнего задания, ни переглядываний на занятиях, потому что это, хоть и было ужасно непрофессионально, отчего-то затягивало.

Мэтт всегда считал, что в тот день не успел проснуться — а спал он ужасно. После того, как первый урок, математика, закончился, и все учащиеся спешно покинули кабинет, он подошёл к Мистеру Тиченору, который не заглядывал в его кофейню почти месяц, и ловко запрыгнул на учительский стол.

— Один вопрос, Мистер Тиченор, — отрезал Мэтт столь резко, что едва не вздрогнул сам. — Я всё ещё нравлюсь вам?

— Ты хочешь услышать «да», чтобы… чтобы не чувствовать себя виноватым? — Мистер Тиченор убрал с носа очки; проверять без них работы было всё затруднительнее.

— Лучше бы вы не учились в этом вашем колледже. По всей видимости, ничему толковому вас там так и не научили. — Мэтт слишком давно придумал эту фразу. — Просто хочется знать, есть ли у меня ещё шансы.

— Мэтт, — он, почти не касаясь, скользнул рукой по чужому бедру, — так ведь нельзя, правда? Хотя бы потому, что у меня, теоретически, есть над тобой власть.

— Разве что теоретически, — Мэтт усмехнулся. — Я ведь не рассказывал вам, но, наверное, потому, что откровенен только с незнакомцами. Мне опять начинает всерьёз казаться, что это нереально. Что я настолько в вас влюбился, что напридумывал себе невесть что, а между нами никогда ничего не было. Я вроде избавился от этого после того, как меня чуть не выперли из школы, но ведь даже сейчас всё не совсем реальное, разве нет? Я сижу у вас на столе, а вы гладите меня по ноге, и почему-то я уверен, что совсем скоро снова вас поцелую. Я сказал это год назад. Вы поверите мне?

У Мистера Тиченора вырвался шумный выдох.

— Кажется, я схожу с ума, — прошептал он, потирая пальцами переносицу.

— Ха-ха, до меня вам ещё далеко.

Они сидели так ещё какое-то время, но Мэтт знал, что совсем скоро в кабинет зайдёт очередной класс. Он так же непринуждённо спрыгнул со стола и в сопровождении желания больше ничего не говорить направился в коридор. Голос Мистера Тиченора настиг его уже в дверном проёме:

— Работаешь сегодня? — Отрицательный кивок головой. — Зайдёшь после уроков ко мне?

Это была капитуляция в контексте целого ряда обстоятельств.

Мэтт пришёл после уроков, как его и попросили. Поначалу слова не поддавались, и он беспомощно боролся с необходимостью вообще что-то говорить. Со временем, когда они уже покинули территорию школы, у него получилось совладать с собой и целым вихрем чувств, вновь подхватившим его. Он смотрел на Дэниела, быстро закурившего, и почти злился за то, что тот побоялся несуществующей ненадёжности. Мэтт, скорее всего, ни в чём не признался бы даже под пытками. И он злился на то, что в какой-то степени Дэниел был абсолютно прав в своих опасениях и требованиях, потому что реальность, в которую не всегда хватало сил верить, была прямо перед ним. Ожоги на руках после кипятка не всегда успевали сходить и, бывало, отдавали жгучей болью, соприкасаясь с одеждой.

— Неужели всё это время ты думал, что всё в порядке? Типа, ничего необычного? — спросил Мэтт, легко пихая его локтем в бок.

— Я вообще старался ни о чём не думать. Но на самом деле, я до последнего не знал, правильно ли вообще поступил, попросив тогда о встрече. Ты, в конце концов, уже взрослый. И не так уж младше меня. Я едва ли смогу объяснить это законодательству, но однажды тебе исполнится восемнадцать, или ты хотя бы закончишь школу. — Он замолчал, будто бы обдумывая очередную длинную мысль. — Мне почти не кажется, что с моей жизнью что-то не так.

— Это пройдёт, со временем, — похлопал его по спине Мэтт, улыбаясь.

Что же в итоге?

Дэниел оказался совсем таким же, как и прежде, ни каплю не изменившимся. Он стал чаще носить очки, когда слишком долго проверял работы учащихся, и Мэтт каждый раз улыбался, снимая их с него.

Всё должно было к чему-то прийти и чем-то закончиться. У Мэтта не получилось уволиться с работы, потому что профессия учителя никогда не была самой высокооплачиваемой, тем более в государственной школе Америки. Проблемы из его собственного дома никуда не исчезли. Однажды, когда школьный выпускной бал был уже совсем близко, Мэтт шепнул Брэду кое-что о себе и парне по имени Дэниел и рассмеялся, словно это было неправдой. Брэд в ответ, очевидно сдерживаясь, только неверяще покачал головой.

Всегда хватало вопросов, которые Мэтт слишком сильно боялся задать: Дэниел не был последним человеком в его жизни, но никогда не подворачивалось удобной возможности. Всегда были вещи, о которых он не мог рассказать остальным: отчего-то казалось, что даже Брэд, самый родной человек на земле, не сможет понять всего до конца. И всегда существовал Мэтт, по крайней мере, насколько хватало его собственной памяти.


End file.
